fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Helio
The Nintendo Helio is a console created by Nintendo. Its main gimmicks are motion controls and a 2-inch radius 720p touchscreen in the center of the controller. Console The console itself is a disc 9.5 inches (24.1 cm) in radius and 1.2 inches (3.0 cm) in thickness. The console accepts cartridges similar to those in use by the Nintendo Switch via a door on its front, which also contains an SD card slot and four proprietary SolCon ports for wired play. A small area around the door can be touched with a finger to turn the console on/off or activate sleep mode. The back of the console contains an HDMI port, two standard USB-A ports, a proprietary power cable port, and an Ethernet port, in no particular order. Along the top rim on the back side, there are two thin cooling vents. The top of the console lights up in various colors with the middle glowing more intensely then the outsides, with Helio blue signifying activation and pulsing when no other lights are on, yellow signifying a notification, green signifying a message, sunset orange on shutdown, and red when an error is produced. The Nintendo Helio is available in sunlight white and midnight black , with eclipse (black ringed with white) and dark side releases available with preorders and in stores in time for the holidays. Controllers SolCon The SolCon is the primary controller for the Nintendo Helio and is fully compatible with all games that use non-exclusive controllers. Its design is primarily based on the Wii U and Switch Pro Controllers. The SolCon has the following buttons: *HOME (in the center of the controller towards the bottom) *- (to the left of HOME) *+ (to the right of HOME) *Capture (below HOME) *Touchscreen (above the HOME button) *POWER (at 10-o-clock position to the touchscreen) *D-pad (on the left side of the controller) *L-Stick (at 8-o-clock position to -, also has L3 function) *R-Stick (at 4-o-clock position to +, also has R3 function) *X (on the right side of the controller, at 12-o-clock position in face button circle) *A (on the right side of the controller, at 3-o-clock position in face button circle) *B (on the right side of the controller, at 6-o-clock position in face button circle) *Y (on the right side of the controller, at 9-o-clock position in face button circle) *Z1 (GC radial button, on the right side of the controller, at 12-o-clock position to X) *Z2 (GC radial button, on the right side of the controller, at 2-o-clock position to face button circle center) *L-Shoulder L (on left shoulder) *R-Shoulder R (on right shoulder) *ZL-Shoulder ZL (on left shoulder, below L) *ZR-Shoulder ZR (on right shoulder, below R) *α-Shoulder α (GC Z, at 12-o-clock position to touchscreen, in line with L and R) There is a port beneath α that allows for use of a cable to connect the SolCon directly to the Helio, henceforth known as the SolCable. A small speaker is located below the touchscreen. A SolCon may be placed on top of the Helio to charge wirelessly, although this is slower than simply plugging it in. BeamCon + ConMoon The BeamCon is a Wii Remote-inspired secondary controller for the Helio, optimized for menu navigation and Virtual Console gaming. The BeamCon by itself is incompatible with a majority of games since it lacks the controls needed, however there are several games designed specifically with the BeamCon in mind. From the top down, the BeamCon has the following buttons: *POWER *D-pad *Touchscreen (primarily used as either L-Stick when alone or R-Stick with the ConMoon in Virtual Console games) *HOME (in line with Capture) *Capture (in line with HOME) *B (Wii Remote A button) *ZB (Trigger button on back) *Up (X position in face button circle) *Left (A position in face button circle) *Down (B position in face button circle) *Right (Y position in face button circle) *Z1 (8-o-clock of face button circle) *Z2 (4-o-clock of face button circle) A small speaker is located below the HOME and Capture buttons. The ConMoon is an accessory controller for the BeamCon, the Nunchuk to the BeamCon's Wii Remote, from which it takes rather direct inspiration. Unlike its inspiration, the BeamCon and ConMoon are connected wirelessly, and as such play with both controllers emphasizes the separation of the left and right hands. In conjunction with the BeamCon, many more main Helio games can be played, however BeamCon-optimized games are still its main use. The ConMoon has the following buttons: *L-Stick (in middle of controller, also has L3 function) *M (Nunchuk C, more traditional shoulder button design) *ZM (Nunchuk Z, more traditional shoulder button design) *α (below L-Stick) The BeamCon and ConMoon are ordinarily not packaged with the console, however there is an available package containing a BeamCon controller. The BeamCon and ConMoon can be charged at the same time by the console, and since both controllers have no ports this is the preferred option to changing batteries. Icarus The Icarus is designed to be a more portable version of the SolCon for travel. The Icarus is much flatter than the SolCon, with folding grips and Z-triggers, shoulder buttons more akin to the L and R buttons of the Wii Classic Controller, and 3DS-style circle pads instead of analog sticks with this in mind. An accessory can be purchased that acts as something of a vertical charging cabinet for up to four Icarus controllers. This is also compact and designed for mass Icarus transport. As with the SolCon, the Icarus also features a SolCable port. Of course, it may be placed on the console to charge, charging somewhat faster than the SolCon. Hardware specifications As with the Switch, the Helio utilizes a custom Nvidia processor as a joint CPU and GPU, with specs allowing it to surpass the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Furthermore, the Helio now outputs native 4K resolution as a default, with an option to downscale to 1080p for lower-resolution televisions. Apps Helio Browser The Helio Browser is a proprietary Internet browser. When browsing, users have the option to favorite pages with Y, access page details with α, zoom with -/+ or Z1/Z2, and access previous and next pages with the shoulder buttons. Helio Online Not to be confused with the Helio Browser, Helio Online is the Nintendo Helio's subscription-based online service. The app takes some of the functions from the Switch's News center and Nintendo Online and the Wii's Nintendo Channel. From the app, users can read news, download demos for upcoming games, watch videos produced by Nintendo, read reviews and guides for games, and sync save data with the cloud. Helio Online also hosts a voice chat function, accessible through the app itself and through the HOME menu. Miilio Miilio is the successor to Miiverse and Miitomo. Users can create text posts, upload image and video captures, edit images, send direct messages to other users, and create Groups similar to forums which they themselves own and moderate. Miilio is integrated into a majority of games, with the option to post high scores, Mario Kart race replays, created movies or songs, or other materials directly from the game. To combat the problems that plagued Miiverse and Miitomo, Miilio is heavily moderated, with a large moderation team, blacklists containing certain words or phrases and associated workarounds, a system to detect and delete offensive/sexual content, and strong punishments for rulebreakers. These punishments escalate to and include revocation of a user's Helio Online subscription. While playing a game, Miilio can be accessed in the HOME button menu and the post creator can be accessed by pressing HOME and Capture at the same time. Mercury Mail Mercury Mail is a mail service intended for inter-console communcation. Users can send text, pictures, videos, music, and save files over Mercury Mail. Mercury Mail also allows for communication with computers via an e-mail service and with cell phones via e-mail or SMS. Mii Plaza The Mii Plaza contains a variety of Mii-related features: *Mii Maker *Mii Post Office, where users can send, exchange, or trade Miis, whose mascots are Postmiis Paul and Patricia *Mii Showroom, which has many features of the Check Mii Out Channel, whose mascot is U. B. Gorgeous *Mii Ballot House, which has many features of the Everybody Votes Channel, whose mascot is Quincy Vote-Pollington *Mii Studio, where users can write, animate, and produce movies with their Miis, whose mascot is Barbados Directonio *Mii Orchestra, where users can write music performed by Miis which can be used in Mii Studio, whose mascot is Sebastian Tute Helio Shop The Helio Shop is a standard E-shop, where users can buy new and Virtual Console games and download game demos. Media Player The Media Player allows users to play videos and music stored on an SD card and listen to soundtracks from downloaded games. Songs from game soundtracks can be saved to an SD card from the Media Player. The mascot of the Media Player is a stylized robot named DJ N-10, who appears in the corner at a turntable when the music option is selected and "plays" songs when they are started. Virtual Console The Virtual Console allows users to play games from previous consoles. The Virtual Console allows for save states for all games and cheats for select games. Due to the design of the BeamCon and ConMoon, Wii games are much more prevalent. NFC Center The NFC Center is primarily used to store Amiibos. Amiibos only need to be scanned on the touch screen or the top of the console once, and they are deposited into the NFC Center along with stats from certain games. In compatible games (both home games and Virtual Console), the HOME menu displays an option to use a scanned Amiibo. If this option is selected, the player can choose which Amiibo they would like to use and then have it placed into the game. The NFC Center can store up to 100 NFC items, Amiibos or otherwise. Games The Helio was released with 4 launch titles, those being: *Mario Kart: Superstars *New Super Mario Bros. Helio *ConJumpers *Mii Sports The full library is listed below: message me.]] Bundles Bundles with interchangeable components (eg. console colors) will simply be differentiated by slashes. Press Package (not commercially available) *1 sunlight white Nintendo Helio *1 SolCon *1 BeamCon *1 MoonCon *1 Icarus *1 copy ConJumpers Basic *1 sunlight white/midnight black Nintendo Helio *2 SolCons *1 BeamCon *1 ConMoon *1 copy Mario Kart: Superstars/New Super Mario Bros. Helio *1 copy ConJumpers Preorder *1 sunlight white/midnight black/eclipse/dark side Nintendo Helio *2 SolCons *2 BeamCons *2 ConMoons *1 copy Mario Kart: Superstars/New Super Mario Bros. Helio *1 copy ConJumpers Storage Pak *1 sunlight white/midnight black Nintendo Helio *1 512GB Nintendo Helio Storage Pak *2 SolCons *1 copy Mario Kart: Superstars/New Super Mario Bros. Helio *1 copy ConJumpers Wii Enthusiast *1 sunlight white/midnight black Nintendo Helio *2 SolCons *2 BeamCons *2 ConMoons *1 copy Mii Sports *1 copy ConJumpers Portable *1 sunlight white/midnight black Nintendo Helio *2 SolCons *1 Icarus *1 copy Mario Kart: Superstars/New Super Mario Bros. Helio *1 copy ConJumpers Helio Pro *1 sunlight white/midnight black Nintendo Helio *1 512GB Nintendo Helio Storage Pak *2 SolCons *2 BeamCons *2 ConMoons *2 Icarus *1 copy Mario Kart: Superstars/New Super Mario Bros. Helio/Mii Sports (pick 2) *1 copy ConJumpers Preorder Pro *1 sunlight white/midnight black/eclipse/dark side Nintendo Helio *1 512GB Nintendo Helio Storage Pak *2 SolCons *2 BeamCons *2 ConMoons *2 Icarus *1 copy Mario Kart: Superstars/New Super Mario Bros. Helio/Mii Sports (pick 2) *1 copy ConJumpers Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Game Consoles